Chapter 404
Lüshi Chunqui is the 404th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Ryo Fui witnesses the finish of his book. Everyone starts congratulating him as they tell him they find it a masterpiece. The book is called "the seasons of sir Ryo". It is a massive volume that combines works, etiquettes, philosophies, histories, including military and agricultural documents, among other files from over the world. The most innovative part of this collection is its temporal organisation of being divided into twelve sections that match the modern months. Time was what gave order and organisation to man when they lived in a world without order. It gave them seasons and months to help man live his life. For all those who came afterwards, this collection was like a guide to them on the subjects of moral and order and other aspects in life such as philosophy, especially for China after the warring era. The people are being summoned and a speaker for Ryo Fui tells them that on the topic of 'the seasons of sir Ryo", the excerpt about "a thousand gold word" is the most famous. The speaker says that this book recorded everything that has happened on earth since the beginning of time. Whether you are a scholar or a lawyer or any other field. If you can add one word to this book, you will be rewarded with a 1000 gold. A thousand gold award shocks everyone. Saitaku walks toward Ryo Fui as he starts laughing. Observes he still likes abstract things like this. He states how can there be anyone who dares to criticize a book written by the Chancellor of state. Saitaku expected no less from Ryo Fui that he would even in chaotic times would still leave his name in the literary works. Saitaku then starts moving the direction of the conversation to the Royal Harem. Ryo Fui states that he still has headaches about this. Meanwhile the Ei Sei faction still wondering who Rou Ai is. They can"t find out his identity. Also they are still determining the goal of the Queen Mother. Shou Bun Kun asks Ri Shi if his faction has split up from the Harem as he responds that this has nothing to do with it. Ei Sei then directs himself to Shou Hei Kun. He asks that switching out the governors of Sanyou and Choyou, which are the closest HQ to the front lines, won't it confuse and upset the local soldiers. Also he is raising the possibility of enemies taking this as a chance to attack. Shou Hei Kun says that he doesn't has the power to do anything right now. Bu tells that they must strengthen our defences against Zhao where Ri Boku is located. He tries to bring the king mind at ease by saying that if he is worried of a rebellion, that he sent Kai Oku to Sanyou. He is able to report back whenever he senses something odd. Shou Hei Kun then tells Ri Shi that his last investigation attempt failed, but he shouldn't give up after one failure. He says he leaves the task of investigation by spy up to him. Ryo Fui is worried about the Royal Harem as their power is wealth and if they let them move freely outside it will become a big problem. Meanwhile at Choyou, the Hi Shin Unit is shocked as they are being informed that they want 10.000 soldiers to move away from Choyou. Ka Ryo Ten asks the messenger what is going on as he states he doesn't know either. However these 10.000 soldiers aren't being send to Sanyou, but to Taiyuan. Kai Oku tells that Taiyuan is amassing soldiers. He is then being notified that the Queen Mother and Rou Ai moved to Taiyuan as well. At Taiyuan, people are gathered their. It used to be a heavily guarded city a the northern borders, but lately the battles have been concentrated near the center of China. Due to that Taiyuan has been mostly ignored. Now however the city is being reinforced and fixed up. Suddenly at Kanyou, a messenger has a report for the king. They are being notified that the both the Queen Mother and Rou Ai are located in Taiyuan. Also the report is given that Taiyuan is now the state of Ai. This shocked and angered everyone. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ryo Fui *Sai Taku *Shou Bun Kun *Ri Shi *Ei Sei *Shou Hei Kun *Ri Boku mentioned *Kai Oku *Shin *Den Yuu *Ka Ryo Ten *Chu Tetsu *Rou Ai *Queen Mother Chapter Notes *Ryo Fui made a book called "the seasons of sir Ryo". *The people are being gathered. *A thousand gold is being awarded to whomever can add one word to this book. *Ei Sei faction is still searching for Rou Ai identity. *Kai Oku is sent to Sanyou as a guard unit against a possible rebellion. *20.000 soldiers are being relocated from Choyou. *The Queen Mother and Rou Ai moved to Taiyuan. *Taiyuan was being ignored. *Taiyuan now is being fixed and reinforced. *Taiyuan is now the state of Ai. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters